thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily of the Victory Road
The Lily of the Victory Road is the Unova League general championship competition. The conference is held annually on Lily of the Victory Road. Competing Trainers are housed in hotels in small villages similar to previous leagues. The conference took place from Total Drama series and Pokemon in the anime crossover. Trainers who have participated in the Lily of the Victory Road The following Trainers competed in just the first rounds: *Bianca of Nuvema Town (Top 16) *Noah of Canada (Top 15) *Sam of Canada (Top 14) *Lightning of Canada (Top 13) *Mike of Canada (Top 12) *Zoey of Canada (Top 11) *Brick of Canada (Top 10) *Jo of Canada (Top 9) The following Trainers competed in just the secornd rounds: *Gwen of Canada (Top 8) *Owen of Canada (Top 7) *Izzy of Canada (Top 6) *Leshawna of Canada (Top 5) The following Trainers competed in just the semifinal: *Trip of Nuvema Town (Top 4) *Duncan of Canada (Top 3) The following Trainers competed in just the final battle: *Ash of Pallet Town (Runner Up/Winner in Alternate Ending) *Harold of Canada (Winner/Runner Up in Alternate Ending) Final Battle The following Trainers competed in just the finale round. The episode opens with Chris McLean stating that this is going to be the final, most dramatic episode of the show. After eight weeks of fierce competition, the competition will finally come to an end. Two Trainers remain, and only one will be left at the end of the day, with a check for the Championship and $1,000,000. At the campfire pit, Chris reveals the finalists' recorded thoughts in the confessional. Just before Chris signs off the episode, he mentions the final two; Harold and Ash. At that moment, he stops briefly to point out the uncanny similarity between their names, as both finalists' names have four letters, and the last three letters are "wen." Afterwards, he then signs off the episode. As Ash has no Pokémon able to continue Harold is declared the winner by default, disappointed for Ash upon seeing him lose. Harold approaches Ash and they thank each other for the battle. Leshawna runs up to Harold in joy and hugs him. Ash’ Friends are upset over Ash's loss, but Duncan points out that Ash was amazing and that this marks the first time he's ever made it into the Runner Up. Harold is winning him the Lily of the Victory Road. Harold is presented the Winners' Trophy Victory Road and Chris throws the million dollar suitcase to him by Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow with Chris as fireworks fire off around the stadium. Chris then ends the show, thanking the viewers for watching. Alternate Ending Like Total Drama Pokemon, this episode had an alternate ending; instead of the final vote going to Harold, Ash is declared the winner by default, disappointed for Harold's ever made it into the Runner Up. May runs up to Ash in joy and hugs him. Ash’ friends, Duncan, Gwen, and all cheer at Ash's victory. Harold wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he realized he made a mistake. Leshawna tells him not to worry because she made a mistake earlier, and then forgives him. Harold congratulates him on a worthy victory, and tells Ash that he's a great Pokémon Trainer, to which Ash responds that it's because he has great Pokémon. Ash Ketchum is winning him the Lily of the Victory Road. Ash is presented the Winners' Victory Road and Chris throws the million dollar suitcase to him by Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow with Chris as fireworks fire off around the stadium. Chris then ends the show, thanking the viewers for watching. Category:Pokémon League Category:Pokémon competitions Category:Regional Pokémon Leagues Category:Total Drama Crossover Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Total Drama based